


Cantina Knights

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: One Knight Stands [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cantinas, Drinking, F/F, Female Bonding, Force philosophy, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, It's basically two middle-aged warrior women drinking and bitching, Revan - Freeform, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Spoilers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne Spoilers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan Spoilers, The Force, They're Amazing and I Love Them, This was so much fun, badass female characters, discussions of sexual history, none of the men come out of it particularly well, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: When a strange figure in a hooded cloak appears in the Odessen cantina, it's not the strangest person Senya has had sit next to her at the bar. It turns out they have a lot in common.Senya and Satele talking about their pasts, getting progressively more drunk, and then ending up in bed together. I regret nothing, and neither do they.
Relationships: Arcann & Senya Tirall, Darth Marr/Satele Shan, Jace Malcom/Satele Shan, Lana Beniko/Satele Shan, Lana Beniko/Senya Tirall, Revan/Bastila Shan, Satele Shan & Theron Shan, Satele Shan/Senya Tirall, Senya Tirall/Shae Vizla, Senya Tirall/Valkorion
Series: One Knight Stands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Cantina Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Satele's technically a Consular not a Knight but the title stands. I regret nothing. Certain others might. This was meant to be probably half as long but it got so out of hand. I wrote this because I thought they'd enjoy talking to each other and apparently I was right. And all of the relationship tags I am responsible for have come home to roost.

Senya was starting to settle into the rhythm of this new life, and, as different as it was from Zakuul, Odessen was starting to feel like home. She appreciated that Odessen was perfectly balanced in the Force. For the Jedi and Sith who had settled here to lend their strength to the Alliance, she could imagine it had to be strange, but for someone who had always approached the Force as a tool rather than anything more... it was welcoming. She hoped nothing would tilt it off balance, but for the moment at least Odessen seemed content on its axis. It was a beautiful planet, so much more wild than Zakuul, and actually she felt more at peace surrounded by that wildness than she might have done were it more tamed, more settled. She'd appreciated what Valkorion had been trying to build, but in the search for utopia she was beginning to feel more important things had been lost. She'd always been unsettled by the way the socialites paid so little heed to the suffering others faced day to day, treating violence as a sideshow or thrill-seeking with anarchists like Kaliyo to feel alive. The Knights and Skytroopers had kept them safe, but safety without danger meant nothing and led to complacency. 

Arcann had been a good man, once. It was Valkorion who had corrupted him, Valkorion who was to blame for so much destruction. At times Senya still wondered whether she had done enough. At heart, she knew that she had done all she could, but that it would never have been enough. She might perhaps have been able to save Arcann and Thexan, if things had been different, but from the moment she was conceived Vaylin had been beyond her reach. There was no way Valkorion would ever have countenanced anyone but him having access to the power she wielded. Even now, despite the love she held for her, Senya still found Vaylin's absolute strength all but terrifying. There was almost hope, now, that she might learn to control it... or that she might have learned, if, perhaps her father had taken a different path. There were times when Senya felt like a failure that she had not been able to love her. 

She had come to appreciate the buzz of the cantina in the base, and she was grateful for the Empire and Republic personnel alike who seemed willing to give her a chance. Most of them had had run-ins with the Knights at one time or another. There weren't any she remembered from her time on patrol, but here at least she came under the same understanding that governed their cooperation. The past was forgiven on the basis that, now they were here, they were all working together for the same cause, and that meant not stabbing each other in the back. She supposed that perhaps bringing some semblance of unity to the galaxy was something to be proud of, but there was a bittersweet ring to it being a united front against one of her own children. 

There were a few here she'd met who were kindred spirits. She liked the Outlander, which was a relief. Initially she hadn't been sure how she would cope with someone who had killed her husband and was proposing to kill her son, for all the she had come to recognise the necessity of both. She had loved Valkorion, once, but what he had done to their children was unforgivable and she had made her peace with her choice a long time ago. She had been willing to follow them, and to fight for the future of the galaxy, but it was a relief to actually like her too. Aloomma was quite easy to like, and, more impressively still, had lived up to Lana's description. 

She liked Aloomma, and she liked Lana, and she could appreciate Theron. Koth she could get along with for the sake of shared interest, so long as she didn't actually have to work with him. She liked Shae Viszla very much, and, Oggurobb aside, she liked all the specialists too. Hylo told the best stories, and Sana-Rae was fascinating to talk to. The Knights had always treated the Force as a tool, but being able to discuss with Jedi, Sith, and a Voss Mystic had deepened her own understanding of it if anything. Before she had always been too busy with practicalities to have much time for philosophy, but here... they alternated between periods of frantic activity when there was barely time to breathe, let alone think, and times when there was nothing to do but prepare and go over and over gear. At least she had some insight into the high level strategic discussions to which most of the troops weren't privy. Her perspective and experience were valued and appreciated. That was nice. But like any warrior she struggled with inaction, and this fight was personal. 

A figure wrapped in a cloak appeared next to her, lowering the hood to reveal grey hair in a few simple braids, and piercing blue eyes set in a face with a few familiar lines. It was nice to see someone of her own age. She had the greatest respect for all of those she was surrounded by and everything they'd been through and experienced, but they were all younger, and sometimes she felt it. 

"...Is this seat taken?"

Senya waved a hand at it. 

"By all means..."

The woman sat and nodded to the bartender, ordering a glass of strong Alderaanian spirit. She glanced to Senya. 

"May I get you anything?"

Senya smiled, pushing her empty glass forward. 

"Just a glass of wine, please."

The woman nodded at the bartender, and Senya's glass was refilled too. She turned, raising her glass to Senya with sparkling eyes, and Senya toasted her in turn, watching her as the woman threw the spirit back in one swallow and took a deep breath as she set the glass back down. 

"The burn is still smooth... reminds me of happier times."

Senya regarded her for a long moment, taking a sip of her wine and letting the spice roll over her tongue. 

"They will come again."

"They will."

"Are you an optimist?"

The stranger considered for a long moment. 

"...A warrior."

Senya chuckled. "Warriors are rarely known for such positive certainty."

That won her a grin. 

"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. But warriors must fight for something they believe in, and believing that things will one day be good again is often at the core of that belief."

"I suppose I agree with you on that." Senya took another sip, then tilted her head, curious. "...Are you Mando'ade, then?"

The woman shook her head. 

"No. Are you?"

Senya paused to consider it, and the other woman regarded her with some amused interest. 

"I... will be."

"That seems like the kind of thing you tend to know. Mando'ade tend to be definitive about that kind of thing."

"Mandalore offered me a place in her clan, but I'm not ready to take it up just yet. There are some things that need my attention first."

"From what I hear, Mandalorians don't care who you were before you are one. Or become one."

"That's true. But the things I need to fix are things I need to fix as myself. It's a matter of ijaat. Mandalore understands that." Senya fixed the other woman with a look. "You seem to know a lot about Mando'ade for not being one, if you don't mind me saying. And you're very strong in the Force. I can sense that much."

That won her a secret smile as the woman took a sip from a glass of the same rich wine that Senya had. 

"What else can you sense?"

"You're certainly no mystic. From what I know of both orders, and what I can sense... I think you were a Jedi."

Raised eyebrows, but no sign of ire, and the ice blue eyes continued to twinkle as she ran a finger around the rim of the cup. 

"...Were?"

"You're certainly no Sith, and the liking for being cryptic also supports your affiliation to the Jedi, at least based on those I've met. That said, you're not a philosopher, and anyone who has actually seen battle learns a kind of pragmatism that blunts an idealist edge. You burn as brightly as the Commander. But no, I don't think you are. Not at the moment. I think you might be again."

"...Well, that's quite the assessment. I think I'm quite flattered, actually. You're quite an enigma too, or you might be, if I hadn't faced your kind before. I admit that more recent years have brought me closer to your way of thinking, but perhaps if there is a middle ground at all between the way of the Knights and the ways of the Jedi and Sith... that is what I now occupy."

Senya smiled. 

"Well, you have correctly identified me at least, or who I was. And was I right about you?"

"You are. I was Grandmaster Satele Shan."

Senya nodded slowly, taking another sip of her wine, her eyes dancing. 

"...Well, it seems not everything Theron has to say about you is true then. I'm yet to see you breathe fire.

Satele chuckled. 

"You've yet to annoy me. I must say, given your sources, I'm almost more interested to hear what you've heard about me than telling you anything resembling the truth. But before you say anything more, may I ask your name?"

"Senya Tirall."

Satele nodded slowly, then raised her glass. Senya met her in the toast, chuckling. 

"Does that mean anything to you?"

"Not much, but given what I can sense of you I'm certain that's an omission on my part more than anything else, and I look forward to getting to know you better."

Senya laughed. 

"I had heard that Jedi had no sense of humour whatsoever, but you and the Outlander both certainly don't conform to that."

"And what have you heard about Jedi?"

"About Jedi or about you specifically?"

"Either? Both?"

Senya mused, taking the time to consider her answer. Satele didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry, and it was nice to have this moment that felt almost like it could have been a cantina anywhere in the galaxy, not one at the heart of a war for the fate of the galaxy. Time was a luxury she often missed.

"...Not very much at all, for a long time. And most of it was... born of Zakuulan attitudes and their originator, who dismissed Jedi and Sith as archaic. Zakuul had surpassed all of those needlessly superstitious attitudes and all the infighting and stuffy bureaucracy. Little was said about the Empire or the Republic, but none of it was good. And then we went to war, and the Republic and the Empire ceased to be just stories. I fought my share of Jedi and Sith, and I came to respect... the majority of them. I certainly didn't take the arrogant approach of assuming that they would be easily defeated. That was a mistake I saw enough of my comrades make. Some weren't worthy of respect, but there are plenty like that on every side of any war. And then I met Lana, and that was an eye-opening experience. I'm fairly certain she has that effect on almost everyone. And then she introduced me to the Outlander. I think between them they could change a lot of people's minds about both Jedi and Sith. But you must know the Outlander well? Or should I say the Commander?"

"I do. Or I did. I watched her rise through the ranks of the Jedi, and I was always very impressed. I didn't have a great deal of time for friendships, but I suppose you could say we had a mutual respect. I started my time with the order as a Consular, much like she did. Even I admit that some of the assignments we gave her in her early days were... challenging. But she rose to them, every time. I admit her path has been... unusual, but these are interesting times we live in."

"They are indeed. It is strange to think I have unwittingly played such a role in bringing them about."

Satele tilted her head, taking another sip of her wine and regarding Senya with incisive curiousity. 

"How so?"

"I was Valkorion's consort. I bore him children, and I loved them. In the end, he took them all from me. That, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive. Then again, I also can't stop myself wondering whether there was more I could have done, and whether my children may yet... be redeemable."

Senya gazed into the distance, hands clasped around the stem of her goblet. She was startled out of her brief reverie by the bartender refilling it, and she gave the Rodian a nod in thanks. 

Satele sighed. 

"It is difficult. I admit that my own relationship with my child has not been... perhaps everything it could have been, or should have been. I made the choices I thought were best, and now... things between us are strained, but I always have hope. I do love him, and I am proud of the man he has become and the things he's achieved. And... for what it's worth, Senya, I don't believe redemption is ever entirely out of reach."

Senya chuckled tiredly. 

"And what have you done, Master Jedi, that has required you to be redeemed?"

"Not Master Jedi, not anymore. Not for the moment. But I do have... perhaps a family history, shall we say? Of redemption."

"Oh?"

Satele sipped her wine again, and nodded to the bartender for a refill. 

"...It's not a short story, I'm afraid?"

"For now it seems we have nothing but time, and the cantina is a place for songs and stories over good wine, or so I'm told."

Satele smiled. 

"I think you're right... perhaps we shouldn't bore the poor bartender though?"

Senya chuckled. 

"There are booths. There is always one reserved for the Commander and her Council, but Aloomma rarely uses it. Shall we take a jug with us?"

Satele grinned. 

"I think we should."

She nodded to the bartender, who handed her a jug of the fine Alderaanian spiced red wine they had been drinking and winked. Senya tipped generously, then led Satele over to the Commander's private booth which was, as expected, empty. 

"I'm... not sure how much galactic history that we take for granted permeated Zakuulan society?" Satele opened, "But, does the name Revan mean anything to you?"

Senya mused. "I don't think I ever heard it on Zakuul, even from Valkorion, but I have heard it a few times since. I get the impression he has something to do with how Aloomma and Lana met, and Theron too for that matter."

Satele chuckled a little. "That's true enough. It's not the story I have to tell now, perhaps it's better saved for another time, but it is quite worth its own telling. I'm sure they'd do a better job of recounting it though. No, Revan was... a great Jedi, about three hundred years ago. One of the greatest Force users the galaxy has ever seen. He was the Supreme Commander of Republic and Jedi forces in the Mandalorian Wars, but then he fell to the dark side under the influence of Vitiate."

Senya nodded. She had come to understand the depths of Valkorion's deception over her time with the Alliance. She knew about his other name, his other past, the ages of the galaxy he had lived through before her and never mentioned. 

"He became Darth Revan, and took his apprentice with him who became Darth Malak. They were sent to find the Star Forge, but they broke free of his mind control and used it to create their own warships and their own Empire. They returned and sparked the Jedi Civil War. My ancestor, Bastila Shan, led a strike team which successfully took his flagship. Revan was injured, and she took him to what remained of the Jedi Council. They healed him and wiped his mind, returning him to Revan. Malak captured Bastila and tried to corrupt her to the dark, but Revan rescued her and destroyed Malak's empire with not inconsiderable help. He and Bastila married."

Senya nodded, viewing her companion with new respect. 

"...You are the descendent of two very powerful Force users, then."

Satele smiled. 

"Bastila was very powerful in her own right. She was a master of Battle Meditation, which very few other Force users ever possessed."

"...And do you?"

Satele smirked.

"That would be telling. Revan spent some time in obscurity until visions started bothering him, and he once more encountered Vitiate's Empire. He attempted to assassinate the Emperor, but failed and was imprisoned for over three hundred years, constantly waging mental war against Vitiate and keeping him from some of his worst excesses. The Republic rescued him eventually, but the time in stasis, the constant strain and torture had done terrible damage and his spirit splintered into light and dark halves. The light side became one with the Force, as the Jedi believe happens to all on death, but the dark side fought on as the Sith so often do, refusing to accept it. In the three hundred years since he was believed to be dead, a cult had grown around him in the shadows of the Empire, and indeed of the Republic. There can be few figures who have so successfully bridged our factions, at least until the Commander came along. The dark side of Revan seized upon that cult and bent it towards destroying Vitiate once more, and it was those events that led my son to ally with a Sith Lord, and then to bring one of my Jedi into it, unwittingly setting all of us on the path that led to this."

"...And what happened to Revan?"

Satele paused, considering. 

"...The Revanite crisis came to a head on the moon of Yavin-4, where he went to resurrect Vitiate to destroy him forever. While investigating among the many tombs in the jungle there, Aloomma encountered an unusual ghost. There are plenty of Sith spirits that wander the caves and jungle of that planet, but this ghost was different. Although he had become one with the Force, the actions of one half of his spirit had drawn the light side of Revan out once more, and allowed him to walk this plane again in spectral form. There was a battle, a fierce one. Aloomma, and Lana Beniko, and Theron, Shae Vizla now Mandalore, Qyzen Fess, the great Trandoshan hunter, Jakarro, a Wookiee bounty hunter who became embroiled in the mess in its early stages, and his droid C2-D4... and myself, and Darth Marr." 

"The alliance between Aloomma, Theron, and Lana, had expanded by that point. The Revanites had attempted to destroy the Republic and Imperial fleets and their actions in exposing the duplicity and the saboteurs drew Darth Marr and I into a temporary understanding. I think it was aided by the fact that we had always respected each other. I had very little respect for most of the Dark Council, but he had always been an exception. His actions on Rishi and on Yavin both confirmed that for me. We defeated Revan, although it was a close-run thing, and the halves of his spirit were able to merge once again. I cannot say that it is true, perhaps it was just my old eyes deceiving me, but I could have sworn as they merged and disappeared into the Force, I could see Bastila waiting for him."

Senya smiled, pouring more wine into both their glasses. 

"...There is a romanticism to it. I like to believe the same thing."

Satele smiled then. 

"...Thank you. I admit I mourned a little when I felt Marr's death in the Force. He was the last, I believe, to die at Valkorion's hand. He and Aloomma were both captured on the mission that brought them out into Wild Space having sensed him. He confronted the man who had been his Emperor, and was killed for it. Before Valkorion turned on Aloomma, Arcann turned on him. The rest you know."

Senya nodded. 

"I am sorry for your loss."

Satele took a long draught of wine, the wicked smile back on her lips as her eyes danced. 

"...So was I, for a long time, and then we found each other again. It seems he has come around to the Jedi way of thinking, having found himself indeed at one with the Force on death. But with so much disquiet in the galaxy, his ghost returned. We travelled together for a while, and found ourselves here in the wilds of Odessen, soon after Lana Beniko identified it, but before the construction of the Alliance base. I admit, after losing so much in the war, I have been grateful for his company. Though I admit I have also missed... the company of the living."

"I am sorry for your loss... but I am glad you are here. I am glad to have met you. It seems strange to find someone with whom I perhaps... find some things in common."

Satele nodded slowly. 

"I... certainly cherish having met someone with whom I can speak so frankly. And in the honest belief that perhaps they might understand. What... was it like? Having children with Valkorion?"

Senya took her time to consider her answer. Nobody had asked her that before, and yet she was willing to offer the best explanation she could to this woman she had just met. That was often the way with confidences, and nothing in the Force warned her away from it. In Satele she thought she might finally have met someone who could understand. 

"...I welcomed it, at first. I felt loved, and secure, and... excited. I wanted to bring them up well. I never got that chance. He turned them all from me, in the end. But I had some time with them, when they were young, before they were interesting The first few years were mine. Taking them on picnics in the wilds and teaching them to fly kites... kissing scraped knees better and sharings smiles and kisses and laughter... but then the boys began to learn to fight, and their father taught them that I was weak. And Vaylin, well. She could move things with the force while still in the womb. She used her powers for everything, even when I tried to get her not to. She once got frustrated and crushed an entire battalion of guards when she lost control in the training ground, and when she was playing catch a guard dropped her ball and she crippled him. Her power with the Force was like nobody either of us had ever seen. To this day I'm not sure whether Valkorion had her caged out of fear, or out of determination that nobody should rival him. He was careful never really to reveal the extent of his strength, even to me."

Satele nodded slowly. 

"I'm sorry. I cannot imagine how hard that must have been."

"...What was it like for you? With Theron? Was his father a Jedi too?"

Satele shook her head. 

"No. He wasn't. He was a Republic soldier. We met... when we discovered the return of the Empire. I escaped with him and a smuggler to warn the Republic, and the Master I had been studyign with was killed. We met again on Alderaan and I... grew close to him. In defiance of the Order's restrictions on attachments. I honestly believe most Jedi have fallen foul of those at one time or another. We had a good time, for about six months. I was the one who broke it off. There was something in him that was starting to scare me. I was already pregnant with Theron though, and when I gave birth... it was in secret, and I... I gave him to Ngani Zho, who had been my first Master when I joined the Order. Master Zho raised Theron, and I returned to the front lines of the Great Galactic War. By the time that settled down... Theron grew up in the Order, as a Jedi with Master Zho, but he had no affinity for the Force and so... things led him down a different path. I admit that I sometimes wish things had turned out differently between us. We've both done our best to forge a relationship as adults, but it will never be mother and son. I don't deserve that title. We have a mutual respect, though, and I... if he called me, I would always answer. I am... immensely proud of him."

Senya nodded slowly. 

"I suppose... it's hard to imagine giving my children up... but... we both lost them, in the end."

Satele sighed. 

"We did. And I regret that. But I was needed back in the fight, and it was no place for a baby. I had hoped that perhaps I could go back for him, but things... took a different path and the Force had other things in mind for me. And by the time I could have... he seemed settled with Master Zho. He was always polite to me, when I visited, but distant. Not much has changed, I suppose. That being said, he still has a better relationship with me than his father."

Senya winced. 

"... I won't ask."

Satele chuckled and drained her glass. 

"He was the right choice for me, for those six months, and he was certainly a decent lay, but... I'm not going to wrap my choices up in destiny and surrender all autonomy. I made choices, and I do not deny them, and I do not regret them, because there is no time to pretend that they can be undone. I can only endeavour to make better choices going forward and undo the harm that may have come from past decisions. Still. I've had better lovers."

Senya chuckled knowingly, and Satele sighed, tracing the rim pensively and then reaching for the jug to refill both glasses again. 

"We were both young, and convinced that physical beauty was a sufficient replacement for talent. I've learned better over the years. I don't know that he ever has." Her eyes slid to Senya's as a wicked smile danced on her lips. "What about Valkorion? I never imagined that I might be discussing how the Sith Emperor was in bed."

Senya laughed. The wine was rich and enjoyable and loosening her tongue, as was the relief of having found someone who could understand so much of her situation. She considered her answer in turn, allowing herself to relive some gilded memories. 

"Oh, he was far from the worst I've had. I would hardly have had three children with him otherwise. He wasn't exactly a selfish lover, but... he was only interested in pleasing me so far as it served his own desires and his image of himself. But needs change, and when my needs changed he lost interest, and he grew more selfish as time passed. I bedded a few others in the Knights, nothing long-lasting, nothing more than a night or two. You know how it is when you're far from home and there's... a physical itch, more than anything, or an emotional itch that it never scratches, and it can never really last, and there's always the complication of command. I admit, I've often found the women to be better lovers than the men. There have been exceptions, but my experience tells me there's often a correlation."

"I admit, my experience tallies." Satele shifted to lean back in the booth, a lazy smile still on her lips as she crossed her booted feet under the table and toyed with the umbrella sticking out of the cocktail glass which had just been delivered to the table by a passing astromech. Senya frowned a little then glanced around the cantina, rolling her eyes and chuckling as Lord Lana Beniko raised her hand from the bar. 

"...Lana seems to feel we need a drink," she remarked, amused, picking up her own glass and toasting the golden-eyed Sith. 

Satele glanced over and mirrored Senya's toast. 

"Yes... I have to say she's not wrong," she took a sip and nodded appreciatively. "And she has excellent taste. But then, I think we could tell that based on the company she keeps. You know, I think I bedded her on Hoth once. There was an ice storm. We were both injured in a cave. It was a convenient way to share body heat."

Senya laughed, free and bright and clear. 

"Surely that must be one of the stranger places you've had sex?"

Satele mused, considering her answer as she sipped the cocktail and licked her lips. 

"...Yes, I think it probably was. How about you?"

"Lana? No, that was in the back room of a cantina on Tatooine. We were searching the galaxy for Aloomma at the time, and both in need of... physical comfort from one of the few people who could be trusted. It was good though. The strangest place was probably on The Eternal Throne one night after Valkorion dismissed the guards."

Satele chuckled. 

"I can imagine that having quite a thrill to it."

Senya grinned wickedly. 

"Oh, it did. I think that might have been the night we conceived the twins."

Satele laughed, then grew a little quieter as she sighed, regarding the half-empty cocktail glass. 

"Mmm... halcyon days, certainly... but I admit it has been a long time..."

Senya hummed in agreement, tracing the rim of her glass, and Satele's keen eyes flicked to her. 

"For you too?"

"Mmm... less so. It had been, but I admit you're not the first interesting person I've met in this cantina. Most nights are quiet, but a few months ago I met Mandalore here, soon after Darvannis. She's a very... impressive woman, and one of the few I've felt a connection with over the years. One thing led to another... it was most enjoyable. I can only assume she enjoyed it too as we've certainly repeated the experience since."

Satele nodded, her blue eyes seemingly a little darker now as she asked, "Have you felt a connection with many others?"

Senya shrugged, but she allowed herself a mischevious little smile as she took the final sip of her own drink. 

"...Very few, but I think my luck might be changing?"

Satele smirked in response, then paused a moment. 

"And Mandalore? You're not...?"

Senya shrugged. 

"We have an understanding, but both of us have been around too long and seen too much for it to be much more than that. And with the lives we lead, in the times we live in... we take comfort where we can find it. Mostly that's been with each other, but not always."

Satele nodded, draining her glass and setting it down with a firm finality on the table. 

"Well... perhaps I'm being too forward, but on the other hand I'm also too old for games. I don't think I've been found a bunk yet, since I came in from the cold. I don't suppose you might be able to help me find somewhere to sleep tonight?"

Senya chuckled and rose, holding out a hand. 

"...You know, I think I might be able to do just that."

**Author's Note:**

> Satele and Lana's encounter can be found in my fic Snowblind.


End file.
